


Thump

by bessmertny



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drunk!Nesta, F L U F F, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessmertny/pseuds/bessmertny
Summary: “ ’m not drunk. Not.” Nesta moves her index finger right under his nose and Cassian has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing right into her face.“Of course you’re not, sweetheart.”





	Thump

“ ’m not drunk. _Not_.” Nesta moves her index finger right under his nose and Cassian has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing right into her face.

“Of course you’re not, sweetheart.”

They all went to Rita’s for a night out and he saw with the outmost delight how only three drinks where enough for his mate to start talking nonsense and stumble everywhere.

Elain, to everyone surprise, was the one who could drink them all under the table and was now nursing her wasted mate who was now trying to wax poetry at her. And failing.

 

Cassian and Nesta were now headed toward their home, and he was watching her as she walked barefoot, her hand clasped in his, arguing with herself on the issue of hiccups.

“Cassian, I don’t want ‘em. Make ‘em go ‘way.” she says, grasping his shirt and pouting at him.

 _Pouting_.

“When we’ll get home I’ll make you something to sober you up and there won’t be anymore hiccups.”

She narrows her eyes as a response, asking “You promise?”

“I promise.” he answers, kissing her forehead.

“Good.” She nods to herself and let’s her head rest on his chest “You always keep ‘em, promises.”

 

 And even if the words are slurred and barely comprehensible, the utter confidence in her voice and the meaning behind them makes his eyes water a bit.

 

But then she makes a whining sound and mutters “Don’t wanna walk.”, stretching the words and stomping her feet on the ground for good measure.

 

This time his laugh booms out of his chest despite his best efforts to keep it in.

 

He thought of flying or winnowing, but he knows that neither will do her and her stomach any good, so he settled for walking.

Cassian opens his mouth to tell her that they are basically on the outside of their house when her eyes go wide and her mouth opens like she just had the best idea of her life and places her tiny feet on his, smiling.

He moves his arms so they’re around her, securing her to his chest so she doesn’t fall and makes a tentative step, careful of not letting her feet slip on the ground, moving both of them in the process.

She giggles, her face buried in his chest.

Nesta looks up at him and whispers “Am I hurting your feet? Don’t wanna hurt your feet.”

He smiles at her, kissing her temple and moving his fingers in slow and lazy circles on her lower back. “You’re not, love.”

She hums, a low and happy sound.

When they finally arrive at their house, he juggles around to open the door without putting her down while Nesta shifts her head to the left of his chest and utters a surprised “ _Ah!”_ ,placing her ear on the spot right above his heart.

“ _Thump-thump_.” she whispers, and repeats it again and again and again.

“ _Thump-thump_.”  goes the sound of his heart.

Cassian tries as best as he can to lay down on their bed without dislodging her, opening his wings around them, a dark and loving cocoon.

“ _Thump-thump.”_ she says again ,“‘s my favorite sound in the world.”

 

He closes his eyes for a moment and thanks the sleepless nights, the cold, the fights and wars and everything that brought him to this moment.

 

She moves her head and he opens his eyes just to see grey-blue ones staring back at him.

“I love you. You know that, don’t you?” her voice sounds completely sober as she asks but-it isn’t a question. Not for him.

“I know,”, he whispers, and it takes the blink of an eye to Nesta to fall deeply asleep, just before she can hear him saying “and I love you with all my heart.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
